


Deception Cuts Both Ways

by Valentine20xx



Series: Master Of His Domain [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: What would happen if the infamous incident with Naruto protecting Hinata from some bullies ended up with Naruto growing up alongside Hinata, their relationship allowed to blossom well ahead of schedule? And what would happen if this meant Naruto was there to stop the Hyuuga Affair cold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Copyright Shonen Jump/Viz Media, and is used without permission.
> 
> The early part of this story occurs in the several years before the majority of the story, and is mainly focused on an alternate version of the Kumo Incident. Included in this is that several plot points will use intentional and non-malicious obfuscation and deception, and sometimes information will be given that is known only to the reader. Changes in general to the story are that Naruto’s interactions with Hinata began properly much earlier, and in a more meaningful way.  
I will add that, in this universe, some events happened later, including when they enter and leave the academy, due to content and timing issues. The former is since they leave the academy at only around 12 years old, something the series has terrible issues with portraying correctly. I have moved it to around 16-18.  
Also, Naruto's scarf was lost _before_ the Hyuuga Incident.
> 
> Saiki is an original character added partially to lampshade how much Kumo’s plan was doomed to fail by the simple fact they pretty much broadcast that they’d abducted Hinata, and partially to make the plan more realistic. In this case, they planned ahead and created a well-made fake Hinata who could fool her family. Of course, as you can probably guess, they didn’t figure out everything. After ‘Deception Cuts Both Ways’, we’ll have a time-skip to the main story.

Hiashi looked across at Sarutobi as his daughter fretted over the boy who had protected her from some bullies.

“The amount of hero worship she has for him is admirable...” Sarutobi observed, “Add to that the fact Naruto is...”

Hiashi nodded. “What are you suggesting?” He asked.

“You get your daughter a guard dog,” Sarutobi stated, “Also, I’d like to discuss you helping protect someone from repercussions of his upbringing...”

“The Hyuuga bringing Naruto into their protection...” Hiashi began.

“In exchange for him protecting their most precious asset...” Sarutobi finished with a nod.

A few days later, Naruto looked puzzled as he was not heading towards the orphanage, Hiashi instead guiding him towards the Hyuuga compound along with Hinata.

“I discussed some things with the Hokage...” Hiashi stated as he passed by the outer ring of the guards that protected the Hyuuga compound, approaching a house just between the compound and the discreet boundary, “Naruto, You will be living here for the foreseeable future. In exchange, Naruto, you will escort Hinata when she is outside of the compound, and she is encouraged to consider this a second home...”

“Why are you doing this, father?” Hinata asked.

“Naruto is owed a lot by this clan for his selfless act, which I am repaying with this boon. You two may well become close, which I would not disallow...” He stated, earning a puzzled nod, “A good friend once told me this… When you have to deal with a wild animal, there’s no better way to use it than make it your guard dog...”

“But… Naruto isn’t a wild animal!” Hinata snapped, only for Hiashi to chuckle.  
“Oh no, no, no… That he isn’t...” Hiashi stated, then said the one thing that had confused them both since, “_And I pray you never meet the guard dog,_”

****Several years later, According to the paperwork, and the lack of visible weapons outside of those carried by the bodyguards, the group heading towards Konoha from Kumo were a peace delegation. However, in reality, Kumo practically never sent peace delegations. They felt that any advantage the opposing villages, namely the rest of the Elemental Nations, had, they would. And if they had to infiltrate the other villages to get it, they’d do anything to acquire the information. Which brought them to that day.

“Now, Does everyone know their roles?” The head of the delegation asked.

The key member of their group looked up before nodding as she sat with her handler, before going back over the intelligence on their target, the young Hinata Hyuga, who she would be expected to emulate for the next few months, until she could hand off what errors there were in Kumo’s knowledge of the Hyuga style. She knew it was a suicide mission, and only the fact Hinata was not yet in the Academy age group and unable to be guarded 24/7 meant that they could even attempt it now. The risk increased the older she got.

She did not mourn the foolish branch member who had leaked the information, after they had a terrible accident with a landslide. No-one in Kumogakure knew how he ended up buried under there, and they would continue to deny that any jutsu was used to collapse the mountain, or any agreement to help get him out from under the Caged Bird Seal. Well, he was no longer in peril of it… He didn’t ask to live...

“For generations, the Hyuga clan have hidden their dojutsu’s secrets behind several layers of supposedly impenetrable security,” The head ninja announced, not wanting to bring up how many of those layers were caused by previous treaty agreements that went ‘wrong’, causing the death of many of those involved, “They claim that it should be unique to them, but we believe that all knowledge and jutsu should be shared...”

‘_Well, how are we meant to win the inevitable fourth Shinobi World War if they don’t give up their combat secrets __beforehand? Kumo is the only village that will stand after the battles begin,__’_ She thought, enjoying the thought of how much they’d teach her and allow her true village to use against them.

“Konohagakure has denied us their knowledge for long enough. It will be a bitter irony when the Hyuga heiress, inheritor of their greatest strength, will be their undoing...” He finished, to cheers from the rest of the delegation.

What they weren't aware of was the arrangement made several years earlier was well in effect, and that Hinata was nowhere near where they expected. At that moment, She was helping Naruto with investigating a scroll that had belonged to his mother, which had recently been released to him. Apparently, it was only, as far as Sarutobi knew, accessible to people with a ‘similar lineage’, whatever that meant. All Naruto knew was that he was the only person who could get the scroll to open. 

It contained a set of sealing arrays which could be used to store outfits and put them on someone without them needing to change first. However, the problem was that Naruto himself couldn’t use any of the arrays, no matter how he touched them, unless he used his Gender Switch technique, but he had little reason to do so, not with how much Hinata enjoyed the scroll’s contents. 

Right now, she was dressed in what she considered her favourite out of the default outfits, something Naruto didn’t disagree with, a well-padded and snug outfit that included gloves and socks to keep her hands and feet warm. Naruto and Hinata had no idea why the outfit seemed to have so many excess straps, which just hung loosely, except the ones on her feet, which were fastened round her foot like the straps on a pair of sandals.

“So, anything except my new favourite thing to wear around you?” Hinata asked, her feet kicking the air, for Naruto to shrug.

“I only just figured out how to make sure that you can switch between that and your normal clothes...” Naruto offered, “The rest of the scroll has a secondary seal on it, that won't unlock _yet_...”

She motioned with a mitted hand to the pile of scrolls on sealing Naruto had read through, Naruto shaking his head. “I don’t think studying Fuinjutsu any more than I already have will help…” Naruto sighed, for Hinata to kiss him as she pressed her mitted hand against the scroll, her normal clothes returning as she sighed.

“Well, I’ll be busy for the rest of the day being the perfect Hyuuga for the Kumo delegation...” Hinata sighed, “They’re throwing kunai into the wind again, just to get ninja past the guards... the patrols… OK, all the security. It’s why I’ve been here until the last minute, even if still I can’t see my father’s guard dog… But you’re much less stuffy than the compound right now...”

Naruto chuckled as he escorted her towards the nearby compound entrance. He loved Hinata, and Hiashi likely saw him as part of the Hyuga clan already, which was why the guards didn’t even care as he approached them, their Byakugan meaning no-one needed to worry about genjutsu.

“I’m worried, Naruto. Last time they did a ‘treaty’, my third aunt on my father’s side got kidnapped while she was sleeping...” Hinata offered.

Naruto nodded as they met with a disguised Neji, who did a cancelling jutsu to ensure they were who they claimed to be, before taking Hinata the rest of the way, and he was left to go back home alone. While he had the legal right, as part of whatever this plan of Hiashi’s was, to be within a few feet of the compound, and the fact that Hinata practically lived with him, he was still officially banned from going inside except if the arrangement required it. 

Since Hinata was the only person who could study the capabilities of the scroll with him, something she enjoyed doing, study of it was limited to the few hours she was there. Naruto had to be comforted by the fact only a small amount of people knew about even part of the arrangement, and all of those were vetted by or belonged to her immediate family. Years later, He’d muse that, if it wasn’t for that one bit of additional security, the events of that day would have turned out differently...

As soon as Hinata saw the delegation, she felt something was suspect. A stereotypical masked kunoichi her age was part of the delegation, and was clearly not there for the negotiations, having needed to be woken up by Hinata at least five times on her own. The fact she’d sat next to Hinata almost immediately made her contemplate calling over a guard.

“Want to get away from this tedium, get rid of the guards and give me a guided tour?” She asked after the latest incident of falling asleep, Hinata rolling her eyes as she overheard her father asking the Kumo leader about the ongoing suspicions about one of the compound’s staff shortly before the date of the negotiations had been set up. If it was any other treaty, she’d have accepted the offer immediately, since, similar to most treaties, they were basically comparing notes on recent actions near the border between the Land Of Lightning and the Land Of Fire.

However, unlike most, there was also a collection of suspected criminal acts that both sides of the negotiation accused the other of after the last treaty negotiations had failed, as usual, which clauses hoped would annul or otherwise render temporarily legal. Hinata had always wondered if the nature of a peace treaty was designed to contradict completely what the daimyo had declared as law, because on their side of the invisible lines of territory, it was perfectly legal to do that because they said it was. 

However, this wasn’t anything to do with what the Daimyo had declared, and Hinata just shook her head, as she recalled the exact paragraph that had barred giving delegates private guided tours.

“No, sorry… Clause 23(i) Sub-paragraph 2 specifically forbids anyone in attendance from leaving the room without at least one guard being present,” Hinata dictated, adding, almost as an afterthought, “Even if the Kumo delegation that time claimed it was since they really needed to go to the toilet badly...”

She then sighed. With this treaty, and especially that set of clauses, the lines were particularly visible. So far, there had been so many abduction attempts due to treaty negotiations, Clause 23(i) was brought into all treaties by default, and basically rendered the treaty null and void if one of the elements of that clause were invalidated. Declared ‘Murphy’s Clause’, it meant that any kind of treaty negotiation would have some rather odd requirements, like the requirement that any toilet break required a guard on duty.

She looked towards her assigned guard, making the required handsign, and excused herself, Hiashi noticing the action and nodding. She made her way to the bathroom, satisfied that she’d not end up another amendment to the Clause. As she was leaving the bathroom however, she was abruptly struck from behind, Hinata stumbling, before her assailant slammed their hand into her side, cutting off her cry for help as the air was driven from her lungs. Apparently, there was more to that landslide than was being said. They _would_ be amending the Clause again...

“Careful! If you get blood on her things, the ruse is over...” A voice hissed from nearby as Hinata crumpled to the floor, gasping for air, “We only have five minutes more before her father questions how long she’s been in the bathroom, and sends a patrol...”

“I know that... Everyone wants the head of the bloody idiot who caused _that_ plan to go wrong...” Another voice hissed in reply, as rough, strong hands worked off her clothes, a band of cloth being used to blindfold her. Even her undergarments were removed, and she felt a sick feeling about how the hands lingered on her ass and inner thighs. She only had plans for one man to touch those like that!

“Mmm… She’s going to be good… I hope I get first dibs on that fine piece of ass...” The man offered, moving back to touching her in that awful way, only to be stopped by the other person. The blindfold came off, and she noticed a horribly good facsimile of herself stood there.

“Stop fooling around and get her into my clothes and those contacts on...” ‘Hinata’ stated, her voice familiar now. It was the girl, Shiki, who had been asking her for the tour. She had been right. It was to get her alone, whereupon she’d switch identities. A Princess And The Pauper ploy. Old as the hills, but they’d clearly improved on the classic.

“Shame we can’t just change her face with a jutsu, but they do regular checks… You and her have near identical chakra patterns, that’s the only reason this can work at all,” The man grumbled, reaching into a bag and removing a spherical sponge, which was stuffed into her mouth, tape used to hold it in. Hinata bleated softly into the gag, but it effectively muffled her. The ninja rolled her onto her back, to show it was the supposed guard she’d been assigned, who slipped back in a pair of contacts, and she could see the signs of a wig.

They’d likely substituted the guard after finding out who would be assigned as her personal guard, and the man was likely dead. “Lady Hinata, You should be getting back to the meeting,” The fake guard stated, sharing a light chuckle as he stated, “I will escort our Kumo ally back...”

“Of course, of course, but we need to deal with a few things first...” Shiki stated, smiling shyly as she approached Hinata. The guard nodded and left her alone with Saiki.

“You know, I spent weeks studying you for this mission. Your habits, your speech patterns, your facial expressions. You’re going to behave, ‘Saiki’. If you don’t...” She stated, pausing as she reached into Hinata’s pouch and removed an exploding tag and, with careful fingers, smoothed the seal over Hinata’s heart, “We’ll blow you to kingdom come. Do you understand?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and she nodded in defeat.

“That’s a good girl. Now get dressed ‘Saiki’. We have to finish the meeting and then it is off to Kumogakure for you.”

A few minutes later, she was stood where Saiki had been a short time earlier, watching as the traitorous monster who claimed to be helping protect the Hyuuga clan guided Saiki into her place as ‘Hyuuga Hinata’. She knew that the way the guard detail worked now wasn’t going to work in her favor. ‘Saiki’ would be escorted by Kumo ninja all the time, and ‘Hinata’ always went with the same guard.

She just hoped Saiki didn’t know _everything_ about her routine, and her private time with Naruto _wasn't_ something they knew of. She had to rely on that Naruto would be able to spot the switch…

At the same time as Hinata was dealing with her own problems, Naruto was deep within his psyche, within the metaphysical representation of the seal, looking at the giant fox who was sat there.

“I do not consult with you for idle chatter, mortal...” The fox declared disdainfully, “What pray tell brings you to meet with me?”

Naruto shook his head. “And if I was to say that I wanted to make a deal which could benefit both of us?” Naruto asked, “You do me one simple task, and the seal is gone.”

The fox laughed, before looking him in the eye for a moment. He wasn’t joking, and likely all that fuinjutsu training he gave himself meant he could remove most or all of the seal safely.

“You aren’t joking...” The giant fox offered, “What pray tell brought this about?”

“I considered what you told me, way back when you met with me...” Naruto offered, “About how you were not causing all that trouble for your own benefit… Considering what I know of the only known living Uchiha, I can believe it,”

Naruto had met with the Kyuubi shortly after he'd begun his guard duty of Hinata, and had given her side of the story, about how the Uchiha had caused it all as a power play. She shifted into her human form.

“Yes, The Uchiha bastard using his Sharingan to control me...” She mused, “But I doubt you only want to help me out of the fact that I was honest with you about that time… Which is probably why you need me to help...”

“OK, Well, The scroll me and Hinata got off Old Man Hokage, it has some kind of seal on it that figures out, from what I studied, how old someone is, and I want to study it further...” Naruto admitted.

“And I am eons old,” The woman chuckled, “I doubt that is the only reason, is it? Especially considering what your young friend wears normally...”

She shifted into a replica of Hinata in her favoured outfit, an uncharacteristic smirk crossing Hinata’s face as Naruto blushed slightly. She was right. Naruto had thoughts of a carnal nature about Hinata, ones which likely would be enhanced by the other items. And with her to guide the two kits, she’d have a win-win situation.

“T-That’s not the only reason, No...” Naruto exclaimed, “Anyway, You repaid your debt, You can go once you’ve helped me with the scroll...”

“Of course, due to the nature of the scroll, if I am right about it, you will need to do me a small favour...” The woman offered, “Now, let us begin… I do warn you, this will leave you with no chakra for a few hours...”

Naruto nodded. He was sure. The Kyuubi hadn't lied yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kyuubi had only a few minutes after the seal broke. She knew full well what the scroll was. For one, only she could unseal it, due to the seal Naruto had noticed measuring in centuries. Of course, that part of the seal was obscured. A quick application of chakra, and Naruto shifted into a blond-haired girl, and a tap of her hand against one of the seals began her reward...

Naruto woke up, to feel his, or rather her, arms now clad in elbow length gloves, a corset crushing her torso, thigh high stiletto heeled boots gracing her legs, looking to see the Kyuubi sat in a throne.

“I think that you look so much better like this… Naru-KO...” She sneered.

“Why are you doing this?! What did I do to you?” Naruko begged.

“Nothing, Nothing...” Kurama purred, “I remember your mother, when she found the same scroll... She _also_ didn't think before she asked for the same help...”

Naruko tugged against the chain that now held her down to the floor, snapping, “What did you do?”

“Something similar to this. Now, this version of your ‘Sexy Jutsu’ is completely and utterly female, unlike the henge version...” Kyuubi declared, unsealing a pair of ring-shaped objects from a scroll, picking up one, “Once this graces your pretty neck, you will be unable to dispel it…”

Naruko was about to respond when a leather hood formed over her head, blinding her and gagging her with a sink gag, Kurama running her hand over the leather.

“Aww, that’s right... You were kept in the dark about your heritage, weren’t you? Tell you what. when I’ve finished claiming your precious Hinata, we’ll see about you both serving me, and I’ll tell you all about where your last name came from. I have had so so many Uzumaki maidens in my history,” She declared, “When I come back, You will service me, Naruko, or you’ll never see your precious little Hyuuga again... Admittedly, even then, she might not be _your_ Hyuuga,”

There was then a pause, Naruko not noticing her mould a small amount of chakra, for the Kyuubi at least. For most people, it would be their entire chakra supply, but that was the point.

“I’m going to go wait for your little rabbit.” Naruko heard her purr in his male voice, “Mmm… Rabbit for dinner, then hot and sexy plaything for dessert. And, when I get that dessert, you’ll never get free from me… ever.”

Unseen by Naruko, the chakra was dropped into one of the seals, Kushina having not predicted that, even if she’d escaped the collar, she’d get a second time with her family scroll…

And this time, both mother and daughter would be hers for eternity, bound to her forever...

A short time later, Saiki felt smug as she watched the treaty be signed, agreeing to a non-aggression pact between their two countries that would mean that, if Hinata got beyond the border before Saiki was discovered, they wouldn’t be able to do anything to get her back without several months of negotiations.

‘_By which time little Hinata will have given birth at least once,_’ Saiki mused in her head, ‘_If our intel is good, Such a quiet and unassuming girl as Hinata won’t be approached in any meaningful way for a few years, meaning… about four or five children before they even start stone-walling her family,_’

“Oh, I have some good news that I think you’ve probably been looking forward to for the past few weeks...” Hiashi offered, Saiki mentally swearing as she nodded, the real Hinata already well gone, and his cryptic way of putting it made her go over her information, and finding nothing. She knew something had gone wrong when she was lead away from the main compound, away from where she was sure Hinata should have gone after the treaty signing, to where the demon boy was stood with some kind of scroll. Shit.

“Hey, Hinata-chan! I managed to figure out how to unseal the rest of that scroll, and there’s some really good stuff in the rest of it!” He announced, Saiki swearing mentally. Whatever this scroll was about, clearly Hinata had been doing this without the knowledge of the compromised branch family, and she had a suspicion why. Fraternizing with such a cursed child as a demon container?!? What were they thinking?!

“That’s great, Naruto!” Saiki called out, thankful the briefings included even this waste of flesh’s name. As she got out of earshot of Hiashi, however, Naruto’s demeanour shifted.

“No ‘Naruto-kun’? Mighty impersonal...” He spat, grabbing her hair, “So, Shall we start with the obvious question… Where’s the real Hinata? You might look like her and sound like her, but she’d never be as condescending as you… In fact, you made your second mistake when Hiashi was gone...”

“What do you mean, N-n-Naruto?” Saiki pleaded, as she mentally wished that she could contact the delegation to say that she’d been discovered.

“What I mean doesn’t matter. Since you’re not Hinata, it won’t matter that I do this…” Naruto snapped, as he swiped his finger over a seal on a scroll. Darkness overtook her and she fell forward into his arms, bound head to toe, in some kind of leather suit, collapsing to the ground helplessly. As she was stowed under a bush, and Naruto ran off, she knew the entire plan to gain themselves a viable Byakugan that couldn’t be destroyed had gone up in smoke. She was now a prisoner, and only death awaited people like her. To think, she was caught out by a simple bit of grammar...

At the same time, Hinata knew things could go badly wrong for her. The men around her were discussing who’d get first chance with her, while discussing how often she’d be able to give birth. If she got beyond the border, she’d be effectively pumping out children for the foreseeable future, and would never see any of them, as they were indoctrinated to be the perfect soldiers.

“Now, since you’re not likely to go blabbing to anyone, in about a year or two, after you’ve got pregnant at least once, we’ll meet with your family, negotiate your return while wondering how you could have got mixed up for one of our kunoichi, and your sister will be substituted. Your goal over the next year is to make sure she is a believable fake, since you are easier to fabricate...” The Ambassador stated, not even worried, “Each meeting, we’ll stone wall them, give them several excuses, and continue substituting women from the main branch...”

“How long do you think it’ll be before they actually notice we’re doing it and actually declare war on us, giving us right to keep their whores as prisoners of war?” One of the ninja asked.

“Fifteen to twenty years maximum. Her first kid will be on the front line in ensuring that we have the advantage.” The ambassador stated smugly.

“Oh, I think it’ll be fifteen to twenty minutes.” A voice, familiar to Hinata, stated, as Naruto dropped down from the trees, “Thanks for the present, I hope to see whoever you send to pretend to be Hanabi as well,”

“And who is going to tell Konohagakure that you didn’t abduct Hinata, while we caught you in the act?” The ambassador offered, jeering at Naruto, “No-one trusts you.”

Naruto reached into his pocket, taking a slip of paper out of it, the ambassador going white as he read it. Not because he knew he was unlikely to survive long enough to tell anyone what happened, meaning they’d activate Plan B anyway, but because of what the paper said.

“Shit.” The ambassador swore, “How the hell did we miss this?”

“What’s up, sir?” The lead ninja asked.

“A short time ago, Hinata’s bodyguard reported that she’d been substituted with a member of Kuno’s kunoichi division, and claimed the kunoichi for interrogation and handling as he sees fit.” Naruto stated, “He then came to locate the ambassador and his retinue, to ensure that Hinata doesn’t reach the border.”

“Oh, and where is this bodyguard, kid?” The lead ninja sneered, just before he was shown the piece of paper, “Oh… So that means?”

“I’m within my legal right, upon assignment by Hiashi Hyuuga, to kill any one of you to reclaim my charge.” Naruto continued, “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

As Naruto freed her, his Shadow Clones making sure that the treaty negotiation team wouldn’t get past the border either, she looked at him, noticing several things straight away.

“You’re not Naruto...” Hinata guessed, “You used his authority, meaning you know where Naruto is, but you’re not him...”

“I kept enough of Naruto’s knowledge to be able to deal with Hiashi and keep you off your guard, but yes, I do know.” ‘Naruto’ stated, “He asked me to help him unseal the rest of the scroll… Well, I found that, when you unseal the rest, and run your hand over this seal on it…”

At first, she was dressed in her favourite outfit, then the straps that dangled loosely were used to tighten and secure it, her legs and arms being secured together, the same once-comforting tightness closing over her head, a thick gummy wad of some kind of mesh silencing her as some kind of snug, but tight hood covered her head.

“...It turns the outfit into a really nice form of bondage.” ‘Naruto’ continued, “You look so nice like that, better than Saiki and Naruko do. Hell, you wear it as well as Kushina did her first time. Let’s get you back to Konohagakure. Hiashi agreed with my thought that, for the foreseeable future, ‘Naruto’ will have to keep you safe somewhere outside of the Hyuuga compound… which means you’ll be dressed like that for a long time.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide under her blindfold. Her father had, inadvertently, given her to a worse fate than being taken to Kumo. Who knew what this malevolent creature that was pretending to be Naruto would do to her? Part of her however thought about the fact this was the same outfit she’d worn so often before. As she realised this, part of her, the part that hoped Naruto would find her, blushed about the fact that the parts of the outfit she didn’t know about were designed to do this…

And what the rest of the scroll included...

Kurama smirked as she unrolled the scroll, finding the right seals to take out what she needed to dress Hinata as the girl squirmed in her already helpless state.

“I almost wonder if I shouldn’t just keep you like that…” Kurama purred, unsealing the right toys and dispelling Hinata’s clothes while transforming back into her natural form.

“Let me go!” She yelled, “Naruto will stop you!”

“Naru-_ko_ is a bit tied up at the moment. I just have a nice plug to shove in her ass, a nice piece of jewellery to give her, then a single handsign, and boy toy goes bye-bye forever.” Kurama declared, “Now, how would you like to be a bondage bunny for me?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Hinata snapped.

“I plan to do that in a way.” Kurama purred, “Anyway, it’s from that scroll of Naruto’s, and I’m sure he, or she, would really like you in it.”

Hinata briefly looked suspicious, but relented. She did have a point. Naruto-kun did like her in most of what she'd already worn, so she'd accept this for now.

“What is that scroll anyway?” Hinata asked as she allowed herself to be undressed, and accepted the first of the paw gloves.

“You could call it a kunoichi’s toy chest. It originally belonged to one of the Uzumaki centuries ago, until she had a minor accident with a fox demon. The first part of the scroll was a handful of default outfits the original owner encoded into the seals, to be called up on a whim. I already changed one of those seals, so it is encoded to Naruko” Kurama explained, “If this works out, I’ll be changing a second...”

Kurama felt a finger brush her neck and a familiar burning sensation.

“What the-” she exclaimed, whirling around to see Naruko standing behind her with an angry look on her face.

“You! How did you get free?” she hissed angrily. Naruko tackled her and forced her onto her belly, forcing the muzzle of a fox costume onto Kurama’s face and tightening the straps.

“I wish to thank you for my mother back, She helped me immensely...” Naruko hissed, “Now, Yes, you’ve fucked up my ability to transform with your little trick, but I can still beat you down.”

She forced Kurama into the rest of the costume, taking a few punches in the process from the madly struggling girl.

“Now, lets see about plugging your ass, since you so wanted to do it to me…” Naruko sneered, as she held up a nine-tailed lockable butt plug.

Kurama grunted and squirmed under Naruko, her ass wiggling in a vain attempt to avoid the sizeable stuffing it was soon to receive, screaming into her gag as the plug slid in and locked in place.

“You look ready for a good fucking...” she said, linking Kurama’s wrists to her ankles, “Someone here even wants to give it you,”

She gave Kurama’s ass a smack and looked up at Hinata, smiling as she said, “Hey, Hina-chan”

“N-Naruto-chan? What...What happened to you?” she asked,

“She did.” Naruko snapped, calming down before saying, “A very nice woman helped me study the scroll… If you don’t mind, Can we try this ‘bondage’? It looks like fun, done right, not like she wants to have it done… and will have it done to her for the rest of her very very very long life.”

“She? Who is she, Naruto?” Hinata asked, considering that she was already planning on doing 'bondage' with Naruko.

“You know of the local story about the Kyuubi no Yoko?” Naruto snapped, unsealing a paddle from the scroll, rolling one arm and aiming for Kurama’s ass, “Guess who this fox-obsessed bitch is.”

“Oh my...Y-You captured the Kyuubi?!” she exclaimed in a shocked voice.

“No, She captured me, when I let her out of where she was sealed,” Naruto explained, bringing the paddle down on Kurama’s ass, “Treacherous bitch. She didn’t lie about the Uchiha, but that’s the only thing she’s been honest about. She's been making Uzumaki maidens into her playthings for longer than can be remembered, until they 'break',”

Kurama yelped and tried to struggle her way out from under Naruko. “Hinata, You help me secure her, and I’ll show you quite how good it feels to be properly secured by someone who cares about you… Well, I’m sure Hiashi won’t complain, he hasn’t yet. And she is right. A rubber Usa-hime is just what we need right now,”

“N-Naruto! Are you suggesting we...we...” she stammered, going red in the face.

“Do you trust me?” Naruto asked, holding out her hand, “Hiashi has all but engaged us to each other already… I can have the paperwork finalized when my transformation jutsus work again… Hell, By the current contract, I’d need to be on your team, especially after what happened with Kumo.”

“Y-You want to...marry me? I-I don’t know what to say...” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

“Yes would be a good start.” Naruto declared with a crooked smile.

Hinata’s mouth worked silently for a few moments. She finally managed to croak out a single word. “Yes...”

Neither noticed the red-haired woman drag the Kyuubi out of the room, while holding a red collar, as Hinata found another favourite outfit, as both her and Naruko felt that there were now _two_ things Kurama was telling the truth about. One person had rabbit for dinner, but it wasn’t Kurama…

And the ‘rabbit’ enjoyed the fringe benefits of Naruko being stuck like that for a few weeks, finding that she was a very happy bisexual. Either form loved her, and she loved them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy's Clause refers to Murphy's Law, namely "If anything can go wrong, It will..."  
In this case, It's various ways in which various parts of the Elemental Nations have put restrictions on peace delegations and similar to ensure that they're honest. Of course, Since they're ninja, the Clause gets changed regularly.


End file.
